<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soft Eyes and Sweet Chocolate by aleunia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204681">Soft Eyes and Sweet Chocolate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleunia/pseuds/aleunia'>aleunia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, Jane is also a lesbian &lt;3, M/M, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Mileven never happened in this lmao, Will is fairly open though, closeted gay Mike Wheeler, literally all fluff, non-established relationship, show her some love!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleunia/pseuds/aleunia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike looks at Will for a minute and Will smells like chocolate.</p><p>Pure fluff and drabble. Nothing else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Byers/Mike Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soft Eyes and Sweet Chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a very short fic that I just wanted to get out because it was cute. Plus, there’s never been enough fics of Mike admiring Will, so here’s one. </p><p>Hope you enjoy! Any comments and kudos are appreciated &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will Byers was, in all honesty, pretty.</p><p>Not handsome - although he could be that too. Could easy be that, with his akin-to-emo hair, sharp features and lean body.</p><p>No, what everybody saw him as was pretty.</p><p>It was those same manly features that made him pretty. Made him <em>Will Byers. </em></p><p>His wide, innocent and observant green eyes, resembling a field that young children would frolic about in whilst their parents watched with fond eyes.</p><p>Prominent cheek bones and a sharp jawline that boasted attractiveness, boasted confidence. Like the waves at the beach that were just that little bit too sharp and curved to surf properly. </p><p>The freckles on his face that softened the harshness of his jawline, making him appear more feminine - more fragile. Gentler. Approachable.</p><p>And he smelled like sickly sweet chocolate.</p><p>All of this hit Mike Wheeler all at once during a Dungeons &amp; Dragons game with every member of the party.</p><p>They were crammed together in the basement, the small coffee table that they had always set the board on having been shoved unceremoniously to the centre of the room in favour of keeping it in front of the sofa, where it would have only been a knee hazard. Mike was closest to the sofa, Jane pressed in close on his right side, peering over his arm to examine the binder of the game information, brown eyes soft and wide and lips stretched into one of those pretty smiles. Her chin was perched on his shoulder and she gently brushed his curls out of her face with a faux-pout so she could read properly. Mike didn't mind - he loved her like a sister. She had the charisma, the kindness, the all-knowing-ness that was commonly seen in mothers.</p><p>Mike couldn't wait for the day Jane had a child - or multiple. It may have been years ahead of their sixteen year old brains, but Mike could already picture it. He, of course, would be the best uncle. Undoubtedly. He left no room for questioning in his own mind when it came to that.</p><p>Peering over Jane's head, Mike spied Lucas and Max tangled up together, playing ultimately as one character - Lucas' ranger. Lucas was pretending to be teaching Max about his character, despite the girl having proven on multiple occasions that she was better than all of them <em>combined </em>at the game, surprising everybody (save for Jane, who had never once underestimated her best-friend. Mike wished he could say the same). </p><p>Dustin was on Mike's left, curls bouncing as he shook his head at Lucas and Max's quiet bickering, deciding what move their shared character should make. "Include all of us, damnit," Dustin snapped playfully, grin full on his lips. "It's not just <em>your </em>bloody game."</p><p>"You sound like Steve trying to control the kids who show up at the film store," Max teased, shooting Dustin a wink that had the curly-headed boy sticking his tongue out at her and crossing his eyes. Typical of them, quite honestly. </p><p>What really stood out to Mike, of all of his friends, was the person seated directly across from him.</p><p>Will was examining his nails with a little frown on his pretty face, freckles almost like shadows dancing across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose at the light hit at all different angles - like a painting. </p><p>That was how surreal he looked. How angelic. He looked like a painting. A professional one, at that. As his features softened, the frown dissipating as he picked at the thin layer of dirt under his nails from helping Mike's family clean up the back garden and instead changing into a gentle smile - his resting face. Mike had known him since they were in kindergarten, and he'd never stopped being awestruck at how beautiful Will was by simply <em>existing. </em>He didn't even have to try for the sun or the moon or synthetic lights to bounce off his features artfully, framing his face with perfect shadows, making the freckles more obvious yet also not. </p><p>His eyes had gotten brighter the longer it had been since the Battle of Starcourt. It had been two years, and those sea-green eyes Mike often found himself lost in, addicted to, continuously got brighter and wider and more honest. Like Will was done hiding himself. </p><p>Mike was proud of him. Proud of his small, fragile, gentle Will Byers owning what was <em>his </em>after years of letting the world abuse it. Take it for its own instead of keeping it to himself, like he'd finally learned how to do. Nobody could take Will Byers from himself again - not the Upside Down, not his absolutely mental father, not any level of abuse he experienced from the school for being open with his sexuality, <em>proud </em>of it - nothing. What was his was officially his, and Mike had truly lost himself in that well of admiration when he finally, <em>finally </em>got to see Will for who he was. <em>Exactly </em>who he was. </p><p>But what really had sent Mike falling down that well was the way Will <em>smelled.</em></p><p>It was something soft, yet so sweet it could burn if you stood too close. The only way Mike could describe it was as sickly sweet chocolate - perhaps mixed with roses. But predominantly that chocolate little kids were absolutely, totally addicted to and couldn't possibly consider giving up until they were at <em>least </em>fourteen. </p><p>Mike found it was like that with Will. Except he hadn't been able to give him up. </p><p>Not yet. </p><p>Not ever. </p><p>"Mike," Jane murmured, elbowing rough enough in his side to make him wince and turn to her reproachfully.</p><p>"Hmm?" He hummed, raising an expectant eyebrow. Jane sighed and rolled her eyes - amused and affectionate. </p><p>"You were staring again," she whispered, smile dancing across those soft lips Mike had once impulsively kissed before they'd gotten Will out from the Upside Down. He regretted that one kiss - wished he'd saved it for somebody else. Namely the person he'd been staring at. </p><p>"How long was it this time?" Mike whispered back, flushing red in the cheeks as he ducked his head so nobody else could hear him. Thankfully, Lucas and Max had started arguing louder, Dustin's already loud-but-getting-louder voice joining in. </p><p>When Will's soft voice joined it, Mike jolted in his seat, flushing even redder.</p><p>"A minute," Jane told him gently, linking their fingers as she tilted so her cheek was pressed to Mike's shoulder instead of her chin. She must've finished reading. "A minute, Mike. One minute." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>